


Happy Valentine's Day

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Ada is so hot, Cupcakes, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: Valentine's day has arrived and Ada has a nice present for the both of you to enjoy
Relationships: Ada Shelby/Reader, Ada Shelby/You
Kudos: 6





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Hope all you lovers enjoy yourselves today! This wasn't requested but I thought I'd post something for the holiday and then get back to the requests. This is also my first wlw smut, so I really hope you like it!  
> Can also be found on tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl   
> Do not repost my work

Valentine's Day. A day you've never been good at celebrating. For years, no matter what relationship you've been in, the gifts you've given have been terrible. It's not that they're actually bad; they're all quite nice in fact, but they're obvious, overdone, typical for the holiday. Always flowers or chocolates or stuffed bears. It's not that you don't put any thought into them, it's the complete opposite. You spend so long considering your options and trying to find the perfect one that you have no time to actually get that gift. Instead, you just about have time to rush to the shops and get the most romantic thing you can find.

This year though, you've sworn to yourself that it will be different. You're turning over a new leaf, and you intend to keep it that way. So, this time you've gathered some ingredients, and you've decided to bake cupcakes for Ada, your partner. Ten months you've been with each other, so ten cupcakes is what you're making.

With the help of a close friend (and their kitchen) you manage to bake ten perfect cupcakes, covered in pink and red icing and sprinkles. You've recruited this friend because you want everything to be perfect for this day. You love Ada, more than you've ever loved any other person you've dated, so this day is important to you.

With a wave goodbye, you're out the door and speed walking through the streets of London. You promised Ada you would be home by two to exchange gifts, and it's now 1:45. Karl has been sent up to Birmingham to stay with Ada's family for the weekend, giving you time to yourselves. Thank God your friend doesn't live far away. Ada's house in sight, you rush to the door, keys shaking in your trembling hands, the excitement and nervousness bubbling up inside you causes you to act less calm than you normally would.

With the box of cupcakes clutched in your hand, you push the door open and kick it shit behind you.

"Love," you call out, "are you in?"

"I'm in the bedroom." Grinning gleefully, you take the stairs two at a time, doing your best to not shake or crush her gift. You enter the room, still grinning proudly at your gift, but freeze when you spot her.

She stands in the middle of the room, wearing only a pair of beige stockings on her legs, clipped to a baby blue one piece with white lace along the end by her thighs and up to her waist, and up the top across her breasts. She stands with a confident smirk on her dark lips, watching you take her in.

"Holy fuck," you gasp, eyes wide, heart pumping loudly. The box of cupcakes is dropped onto the bedside table, no longer important.

"Like what you see?" She already knows the answer. Slowly approaching you with her hands on her swaying hips, she stops when her chest is pressed against yours. The lace rubs against the thin material of your blouse, causing a shiver to run down your spine and your nipples to harden.

"Yeah," you gulp, eyes meeting hers.

"It's your gift," she says, her hands moving from her hips to yours, pulling your waist against hers, so now you're completely pressed together, "would you like to unwrap it?"

A sigh escapes your lips at the feel of her warm body. Her lips meet yours in a heated kiss, immediately prying your lips apart and slipping her tongue into your mouth. Your eyes slide shut, and you let her take control, still so shocked by how alluring she looks.

Before you can fall any further into it, she pulls back.

"Aren't you going to undress me?" She asks, stepping back enough to allow you to do so. You snap back into focus and smile, sinking down to your knees before her. She watches you run your hands up her left leg slowly, breath catching when you get to the clasps on her stocking. You undo them gently, one by one until the stocking is no longer connected to the blue fabric. You then roll it down her leg, lifting her foot from the floor to remove it completely, running your lips from her thigh to her ankle as you go. Your lips ghost over her covered core as you move to repeat the process on her right leg, causing her to let out a breathy moan.

Once both stockings are off, you rise, standing face to face with a breathless Ada. Her lust filled eyes never leave yours as you reach around her to undo the buttons and clasps at the back, stepping close to her once again and feeling her body against yours. When the last button is undone, your fingers dip into the top, brushing against her bare breasts as you pull the fabric off of her body. She lets out another moan when your fingers rub against her stiff nipples as they pass over.

You're back on your knees when you pull the fabric off of her. This time though, you intend to stay there. The wink you give Ada makes her realise this too, followed by your lips attaching themselves to her soaked core.

"Fuck, Y/N!" She shouts as you run your tongue over her folds, already coating your chin and lips in her wetness. You lap at her inner folds as she moans and whimpers above you, digging her hands into your hair, partially to push you closer to her but also to balance herself.

You trail a hand up her thigh and to her center. As you move your lips to her clit to suck on it relentlessly, you push a finger into her. She let's out the loudest moan yet, tugging at your hair hard enough to cause pain, but it also sends shocks of pleasure right to your own soaked core. Thrusting the finger in and out at a steady pace, you groan against her clit, the vibrations causing her to go slack jawed and let her head fall back, so you can no longer see her expressions. You can imagine what she looks like though. Hair tousled, sweat gleaming on her forehead, eyes shut in ecstasy. A Goddess that could rival Aphrodite, a siren that men would willingly die to be closer to. Your woman.

One finger no longer enough, you push in a second, then a third soon after. All three fingers thrusting up into her and your lips suctioned to her clit, Ada soon cums with a wail of your name, fingers digging into your scalp in a death grip. You keep pleasuring her through her orgasm, through the after waves, until she's a panting mess, barely able to stand any more, shaking from head to foot.

Pulling away and standing up, you see that her eyes are still shut, her chest heaving from her orgasm. Lips and chin covered in her juices, you nip and suck at her neck to bring her back to you. Ada's eyes shoot open at your touch. Her hand grips your chin and brings your lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, teeth pulling at your bottom lip and letting it snap back against your teeth.

You walk her backwards towards the bed and push her onto it when you get there. Limbs and hair splayed out, she watches you strip, removing your skirt, blouse, bra, underwear, stockings and shoes, before you climb on top of her, your core against hers. With both of them bare, the feel of her clit against yours is so much more intoxicating.

Rubbing back and forth, you get into a rhythm. Ada chants your name through pants and moans. You lean down and kiss any skin you can reach, paying extra attention to her perky breasts. Lips wrapping around one nipple, your fingers tweak the other. Ada begins thrusting back against your clit, chasing her orgasm and pushing you closer to yours. Your mouth switches to the other nipple while your fingers play with the one previously being teased by your lips.

Thrusting faster and faster, you pull away with a 'pop', focusing now on bringing yourself and your lover to completion. Your orgasm builds up in your stomach, barrelling closer and closer the more you move against Ada's clit, but you hold it off until she reaches hers first. All it takes is one particularly hard thrust against her swollen clit for her to cum with a scream, body convulsing on the silk sheets. One more thrust and you're cumming too.

"Ada, Ada, Ada," you babble endlessly, the white flashing before your eyes distracting you from everything else, even the heavenly sight of the brunette woman coming undone beneath you.

The white fades and Ada is smiling lazily up at you, arms wrapped around you to pull you down next to her. You allow her to do so, curling your body around hers, not caring that you're both sticky from sweating so much. You rest an arm across her torso, breathing heavily against her pale skin.

After a moment of silence, you mumble, "Happy Valentine's Day." She snickers smugly.

"Enjoy your gift?"

"Fuck yes," she giggles at your words, "yours are over there," you point to the box of cupcakes left on the table, "but they're not half as amazing as that."

"I'm sure I'll love them." Her lips brush against your cheek, as if she's too spent to even give a proper kiss. You smile anyway, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She gives your waist an affectionate squeeze before speaking again:

"Just like I love you."


End file.
